Those Emotions
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Love, devotion, commitment? *snort of laughter* For Sebastian Smythe, those emotions just didn't happen. You know, until they did. A Kurtbastian fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Those Emotions**

**Summary: Love, devotion, commitment? *snort of laughter* For Sebastian Smythe, **_**those emotions**_** just didn't happen. You know, until they **_**did**_**.**

**Chapter 1**

Unlike most High School students who fell in and out of love as frequently as they changed their Facebook status, Sebastian Smythe rarely played victim to _those emotions_. That's not to say he lacked feelings. The boy certainly felt a number of different things, he was human after all. He experienced his share of anger, boredom, amusement, laziness and lust. Sometimes he'd feel jealous. At times he even felt lonely and insecure; he just opted not to let it show.

But as familiar as Sebastian was with typical every day feelings, he was not an expert in other emotions that his peers often fell prey to. He even prided himself on the fact that he didn't become infatuated with people and daydream about holding hands and other such nonsense. He enjoyed sex of course but he had no desire to continue any hook-up on to a relationship level. He just didn't see the point in dating and getting to know a guy when all he wanted to do was yank their pants down, bend them over and give them a fuck they'd never forget.

For Sebastian Smythe, _those emotions_ just didn't happen. You know, until they _did_.

XXX

"Oh shit," Sebastian swore to himself late at night when it registered in his mind that he had in fact started to experience _those emotions_.

In all honesty, Sebastian had never felt any lovey-dovey feelings before. He loved his parents of course and he was loyal to his friends. He would even admit that he felt affection for his closest friends. But that was a different kind of love altogether, it didn't count as _those emotions_.

He had been living in Paris at age fifteen when he first lost his virginity. He had found the guy to be incredibly attractive and touching one another had felt great, but he hadn't experienced any kind of feelings.

As a child, he had a pretty friend named Isabella. There had been a time when he thought perhaps he might grow up to fall in love with her one day. Both their parents had certainly expected him to. For a while Sebastian was intensely confused as to whether he had feelings for Isabella or not. Eventually, the confusion faded and he confidently accepted his homosexuality, thereby realising that he did not and could not develop such feelings for Isabella, or indeed any girl.

Over time, he decided that he would never become a slave to _those emotions_. With gleeful amusement he would watch the people around him who embarrassed themselves horribly as they tried to be romantic and form relationships. He was arrogant enough to believe that he would never behave like them. It was decided in his brain that he would go through life judging people purely on looks, fucking anyone attractive enough and then moving on to find the next piece of ass. He would fuck and fuck until the day he died without ever experiencing the brutal agony of being in love. That was the plan, until somebody ruined it.

He wasn't even entirely sure who was to blame for the situation. It certainly wasn't his fault of course. He could never have seen this coming in order to have been able to prevent it. The blame definitely belonged to somebody else, Sebastian just wasn't sure who.

Maybe it was Blaine Anderson's fault. Or maybe it was that British boy, Adam. Or Brody, it could have been Brody's fault. Maybe it was simply Kurt Hummel's fault. Or it could have been Rachel's fault, or Santana's. Wait, maybe he should blame Jeff. Jeff was his best friend and roommate. After graduating from Dalton they had both moved to New York and agreed to live together to save money. Jeff had seen it all happening before his very eyes and he hadn't done a single thing to stop Sebastian from succumbing to _those emotions_.

"That's it," Sebastian thought irritably. "I blame Jeff."

He scrambled out of bed and strode determinedly to Jeff's bedroom. There was no lock on the door and Sebastian never bothered to knock. He simply swept inside, moved towards the bed and shook the blonde boy awake.

"Bastian?" Jeff asked groggily blinking up at him. "Time is it?"

"I don't know, like three in the morning," Sebastian shrugged and Jeff let out a whine as he pulled the covers up over his head. "But that's irrelevant. The important thing to consider is the fact that it's all your fault."

"Huh?" Jeff asked from under the covers.

"It's your fault, Jeff," Sebastian answered stealing the covers. "Everything is your fault. You have screwed my life up and now my entire existence categorically sucks."

"Sorry," Jeff apologised tiredly.

"Don't go back to sleep," Sebastian scowled nudging Jeff's shoulder roughly. "You are single-handedly responsible for ruining my life, the least you could do is show me some compassion. Move over," he ordered so he could sit comfortably on the bed.

"Bas, I'm exhausted, can't this wait?" Jeff asked though he knew it was futile.

"No it cannot," Sebastian answered. "You're my friend, Jeff, you shouldn't have let this happen."

"Let what happen?" Jeff asked having no idea what his friend was talking about.

"The worst case scenario I could possibly imagine has actually happened to me," Sebastian said. "I've started to feel… _those emotions_."

"Huh?" Jeff replied.

"Damn it, Jeff," Sebastian sighed. "I've fallen in love with Kurt Hummel and it's your fault."

"Whatever," Jeff murmured before settling back down to go to sleep.

XXX

Back when Sebastian first met Kurt Hummel, he had no sexual interest in him whatsoever. His attentions were in fact fixated on Kurt Hummel's then-boyfriend Blaine Anderson. As soon as Sebastian had set foot in Dalton Academy, he was hooked on the idea of seducing Blaine. The way The Warblers had talked about him made him sound like a rock star and Sebastian was eager to have Dalton's beloved Blaine begging for his cock.

It never happened with Blaine. But somehow, it ended up happening with Kurt, and more than just a casual fuck.

Kurt Hummel had graduated from McKinley and headed off to New York. He and Blaine had tried to sustain their relationship long-distance but ultimately it had failed. Blaine had cheated.

So maybe it was Blaine's fault rather than Jeff's. If Blaine hadn't cheated then surely Klaine would still be young loves dream and Kurt would never have even glanced at Sebastian.

However, Blaine had cheated. So when Sebastian headed out to New York a year later and bumped into Kurt, they were both single. Their first meeting in New York was in a coffee shop. It had been crowded with very few empty seats. So upon recognising Kurt sitting at a table with Rachel Berry, Sebastian had plastered on an arrogant smirk and invited himself to join them. Instantaneously, Sebastian and Kurt were verbally sparring with one another, firing insult after insult. And Sebastian had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Not knowing anyone else in New York, Sebastian and Jeff had taken to socialising with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. Through them they also met the likes of Brody and Adam.

Jeff was such a good-natured and friendly person that he liked most people and most people absolutely adored Jeff. Kurt obviously knew Jeff from his short time at Dalton. Rachel thought he was the cutest thing to walk the earth, Brody and Adam treated him rather like a younger brother and Santana quickly became fiercely protective of Jeff.

As for Sebastian, he couldn't stand Brody and wasn't at all shy at letting it be known. He and Santana bonded over their dislike of the other boy and became fast friends. They often joked that if they weren't gay then they would totally be a perfect match for one another. Rachel had taken some getting used to but Sebastian slowly warmed up to her. He didn't hate Adam by any means, but he didn't really care that much about the British guy either. They struggled to find common ground and conversation between them was often strained but Sebastian still considered Adam as a friend.

Then there was Kurt. He had never really liked Hummel back in Lima but he rapidly grew to enjoy his company out in New York. He enjoyed teasing him and arguing with him. It was one of his favourite pass-times. Eventually, Sebastian realised that he even liked Kurt as a friend. Then he slowly began to appreciate that Kurt Hummel was quite fuckable. So Sebastian did what Sebastian does best. He flirted, seduced and fucked. It had been incredible.

So Sebastian had fucked Kurt again. Without realising it, they became fuck-buddies. And Sebastian was fine with that, he really was. You know, until he fell in love with Kurt.

"This wouldn't be happening if he and Blaine had stayed together," Sebastian ranted to a drowsy Jeff. "Or if he'd just dated Adam. Why couldn't Kurt just date Adam? He's a nice enough guy. Ok, I would never date him but that's not the point. If Kurt was dating Adam then I'd have never fucked him and then I wouldn't be going crazy with all these stupid ridiculous feelings. I will never forgive you for this, Jeffery."

"Still blaming me then," Jeff commented before letting out a huge yawn.

"I don't know what to do," Sebastian admitted.

"Tell him how you feel," Jeff suggested and Sebastian snorted at the idea.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian sniffed. "No, I'm just going to ignore these feelings and they're going to go away."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Jeff told him before going back to sleep.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you for such a lovely response to the first chapter, continue on for chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

The following morning, Sebastian received a text from Kurt. He stared down at the message, reading the words over and over trying to work out if there was some hidden meaning. Sebastian was staring at the message for so long that Kurt clearly got impatient over the lack of reply and phoned him instead.

"Jeff," Sebastian called to his roommate. "Jeff!" he called louder.

"What?" Jeff asked from the bathroom.

"My phone's ringing," Sebastian told him fretfully.

"So answer it," Jeff replied.

"But its Kurt," Sebastian snapped back at him.

The phone stopped ringing and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. As Jeff emerged from the bathroom, his phone started to ring. Sebastian looked on as Jeff answered his phone and had a quick conversation with Kurt.

"Hang on, I'll ask him," Jeff told Kurt down the phone. "Bas, are you still meeting Kurt for coffee this morning?"

"No," Sebastian mouthed shaking his head violently. "Say no."

"He says yes, of course he is," Jeff told Kurt and Sebastian glared. "Yeah, he's getting ready to come and meet you now. He says he's really looking forward to it and he hopes you're wearing some tight pants so he can perve over your hot little ass." Sebastian threw a cushion at Jeff. "Ok, sure, bye Kurt."

"I hate you," Sebastian declared with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Just get ready and go and meet Kurt for coffee," Jeff advised him. "Be yourself and be honest and tell him how you feel."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian lied. "I don't have feelings for him. I don't even like him. The sex isn't even good." Jeff just raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok fine, the sex is amazing but I still don't have feelings for him. I mean I do but… I really don't want to and I'm going to stop. No feelings, no emotions."

"It is ok to love someone, Bas," Jeff said. "And I think you and Kurt would make a great couple."

"We're just friends with benefits," Sebastian replied. "Nothing more. And we're not going to be anything more. In fact, we shouldn't even be fuck-buddies. I'll put an end to it. I'll meet him, we'll have coffee and I'll tell him that I just can't be bothered to fake orgasms for him anymore."

"You're going to make a fool of yourself," Jeff warned him as Sebastian grabbed his keys, wallet and coat and headed out the door.

XXX

On the way to meet Kurt at the coffee shop, a car drove through a puddle and the dirty water splashed all over a highly unimpressed Sebastian. So it was that Sebastian Smythe entered the coffee house looking strikingly similar to a drowned rat. Spying Kurt already seated at their usual table in the corner, Sebastian made his way over. Kurt already had his preferred coffee type waiting for him along with a large chocolate chip cookie.

"Sebastian," Kurt greeted with a pleasant smile as he looked Sebastian's form over critically. "You look…"

"Don't say a word," Sebastian groaned breaking off a piece of cookie and popping it into his mouth. "I'm having the worst day," he complained.

"Really?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "I myself am having quite a fabulous day," he boasted. "Things for Kurt Hummel are looking pretty good."

"Mmm, do tell," Sebastian said with mock enthusiasm as he lifted his coffee up to his lips and promptly burnt his tongue.

"Well," Kurt smiled looking a little bashful. "I have some very exciting news to share with you," he said lifting his coffee cup up to his mouth.

"Ok, I actually have something I need to talk to you about too," Sebastian told him, determined to break off their friends with benefits situation in the hopes he could get over his sudden feelings for the other boy.

"Alright, me first," Kurt insisted looking thoroughly excited.

"Go ahead," Sebastian encouraged looking to him expectantly.

"I wanted you to be the first to know," Kurt said. "I have a boyfriend."

Sebastian felt sick. His mouth became a thin line and there was an uncomfortable feeling spreading from his stomach to his chest. Sebastian wanted to believe the feeling was brought on by the coffee and the cookie but he knew it was down to Kurt's boyfriend declaration. He only pretended to listen as Kurt explained when and how he and his new boyfriend met.

"I think you'll really like him," Kurt told Sebastian giddily.

"I doubt it," Sebastian retorted honestly and Kurt's face fell a little.

"Anyway, I'm rambling," Kurt said. "So, you wanted to talk about something?" he prompted.

"Nothing," Sebastian replied. "It doesn't matter." His voice was cold and unfriendly as he took another bite of cookie.

"Seb, you are ok with me having a boyfriend aren't you?" Kurt asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian responded.

"Well because you and I… you know," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Oh, of course," Sebastian said. "You squirm around underneath me and I pretend to enjoy it."

"Sebastian," Kurt sighed. "Don't be like that, please."

"I'm sorry, is my honesty hurting your little gay feelings?" Sebastian asked and Kurt rolled his eyes not looking at all impressed. "You have a boyfriend, good for you. Now I can go back to fucking real men without having to worry about breaking your heart."

"Why are you being like this?" Kurt demanded to know. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous," Sebastian scoffed. "You really do think too highly of yourself sometimes, Hummel."

"Oh, so we're back to last name terms now are we, Smythe?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't you skip along and go meet your boyfriend," Sebastian said. "Your company is boring me."

"You're unbelievable," Kurt replied and his words were not complimentary. "You and I were just fucking around, Sebastian. Two friends helping one another get off. That's all it was, you made that clear from the beginning. And now that I've found a boyfriend you're acting like the jerk you were back in High School. I swear, sometimes I don't even know what the hell is going on in your head."

"Then allow me to enlighten you," Sebastian smirked. "The truth is that I felt sorry for you. After Blaine cheated on you I'm sure your confidence was knocked. In fact it's almost pathetic how vulnerable and insecure it made you. So I figured I'd be charitable and give you a good fuck to cheer you up. Initially I thought it would be a fun challenge but it turns out you were actually disappointingly easy. And well, just disappointing all round really. It's no wonder Blaine cheated."

His words were too cruel, he knew they were. He knew even before they left his mouth but he couldn't stop himself from spilling them out. A flash of hurt sparked through Kurt's eyes and it made Sebastian ache with guilt but he didn't let it show. He didn't ask to suddenly develop feelings for Kurt and he certainly didn't want to explore them or let them deepen. It was better for all involved if Sebastian just got over these stupid emotions as soon as possible and making Kurt hate him was probably the easiest way to do so. But at the same time Sebastian wanted to apologise, take Kurt in his arms, kiss him and beg him to be his boyfriend.

"If I was so terrible in bed why did you keep coming back?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow and Sebastian faltered, he had no witty retort or insult. "Now allow me to enlighten you," Kurt said and Sebastian felt nervous but he kept his smirk fixed in place. "You moved to New York and quite by chance we bumped into one another. You then became a part of my life, as did Jeff. We became friends and while I am still uncertain as to how that actually happened, the fact still remains that it did. We became friends and then we became friends who have sex. And you enjoyed it, I know you did, that's why you kept coming back to me for more. It was always you texting or calling me for a hook-up, Seb, not the other way round. And although you insisted from the beginning that it was just sex, somewhere along the line you developed feelings for me. And now I have a boyfriend and you're jealous but you still don't have the balls to own up to how you feel. You want me, Sebastian, and not just for sex. You're just too much of a coward to admit it."

"Aww, how very touching," Sebastian said mockingly. "Little Kurt Hummel has created a story in his head about me secretly falling in love with him. You really are just a girl with a short hair-cut aren't you?"

"Deny it all you want," Kurt replied standing up. "But I know the truth. You've been falling in love with me since day one. But a relationship based purely on sex just isn't good enough for me. I need romance and the feelings to go along with it. Hopefully Justin can give me that." Standing by Sebastian's side, Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek but Sebastian turned his face away. Letting out a sigh, Kurt placed a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head instead. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

Kurt left and Sebastian felt as though he'd been dumped which was entirely stupid because he wasn't in a relationship in the first place. It felt like the people on the nearby tables were staring at him and Sebastian didn't like that feeling at all. He drained the remainder of his coffee then popped another bite of cookie in his mouth but it didn't taste so good anymore.

XXX

"Hey, how'd things go with Kurt?" Jeff asked when Sebastian returned to their shared apartment.

"Brilliant," Sebastian retorted sardonically.

"Well, did you tell him how you feel?" Jeff pressed.

"No," Sebastian replied. "And what I do or do not feel is completely irrelevant. Kurt Hummel isn't about to become my boyfriend. We aren't even fucking anymore. Hell, we're probably not even friends anymore."

"Wait, what, why?" Jeff asked.

"He has a boyfriend," Sebastian answered sourly. "He wanted me to be the first to know."

"Bas, dude, I'm sorry," Jeff told him but Sebastian waved his apology away.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing, hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

The next time Sebastian saw Kurt was when Rachel insisted on having a Friday night dinner. Sebastian fully intended to stay home and brood but Jeff forced him to attend. It was Santana who opened the door to them when they arrived, the Latina instantly pulling Jeff in for a hug.

"Dinner should be here in about twenty minutes," she informed them.

"I thought Rachel was cooking," Jeff said.

"She tried," Brody laughed from the sofa.

"She burned everything," Santana told them sounding highly amused. "Kurt took a look but nothing could be saved. It was just a total kitchen disaster. So we've ordered pizza."

Jeff and Santana made their way to the lounge area where Brody and Adam were fighting over what to watch on T.V. Santana snatched up the remote from them and selected an old rerun of Friends.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom and squealed in excitement when she saw Jeff. She gave the blonde boy a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking over to where Sebastian was still stood by the doorway.

"Sebastian, come and sit down," she insisted and Sebastian made his way over.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

"He went out to meet Justin," Rachel answered him. "They'll be back soon."

"You've invited Kurt's boyfriend?" Jeff asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "He's part of the gang now. And it's about time you two met him. Honestly, he's hilarious and so good-looking. You guys are gonna love him."

"I highly doubt it," Sebastian sneered and Santana smirked at him.

"You know what, Seb," Santana whispered to him pulling him to sit beside her. "I find it freaking hilarious how in love with Lady Hummel you are."

"Shut up," Sebastian retaliated with no fight in his voice.

"Aww, all these feelings are really bringing out the loser in you," Santana told him. "I almost find it adorable."

"Do you delight in everybody's despair?" Sebastian asked her.

"Pretty much," Santana shrugged. "But it's extra amusing when it's yours."

"You really are like the sister I never wanted," Sebastian told her and she snickered in response.

"Seriously, Seb, man up," Santana advised him. "This Justin guy sort of looks and smells like a tramp but is kind of good-looking and I guess Kurt likes him or something but… don't take this lying down. You were here first. Fight for Kurt, get the little bitch back."

"He was never really mine," Sebastian pointed out.

"You only have yourself to blame for that," Santana replied. "If you'd just asked Kurt to be your boyfriend he would have said yes. But he got sick of waiting for you to realise and own up to how you really feel."

"I'd rather not talk about feelings," Sebastian complained.

"You're never gonna win Kurt back with that attitude," Santana whispered to him just as the door opened and Kurt stepped in hand-in-hand with Justin.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted leading Justin further into the apartment. "Jeff, this is Justin," Kurt introduced and Jeff politely shook hands. "And that's Sebastian."

"Hey, good to meet you," Justin said holding his hand out to Sebastian.

"So this is Justin," Sebastian sneered looking him up and down and ignoring the hand being offered to him.

"Be nice," Jeff whispered to Sebastian forcing on a smile.

"Be nasty," Santana hissed in his ear with a mischievous grin.

"Well, well," Sebastian said musingly as he eyed the other man critically. He was short, though not as short as Blaine had been. His hair was a sandy-blonde colour and it looked as though he couldn't afford a decent haircut, or a comb, or shampoo. He dressed a bit like Kurt's dad with a tie slung loosely around his neck for no apparent reason and the boots he was wearing looked like slippers. But despite the bad hair and ridiculous outfit he was good-looking and his eyes were a striking blue. "I think I can confidently say that Kurt has had much better," Sebastian remarked.

"Sebastian, don't be rude," Rachel reprimanded. "Just ignore him, Justin. Sebastian takes some getting used to. Come and sit down, pizza should be here any minute now."

Kurt shot Sebastian a disapproving look as he sat down with Justin, making a show of linking their fingers together. The sight made Sebastian incredibly jealous but he didn't let it show. Conversation was slightly strained and the awkward atmosphere was obvious. But Rachel, bless her, really did her best to play a good host and try and make everyone feel at ease.

"That'll be the pizza," Rachel said brightly when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and returned with a stack of pizza boxes. "Ok, everybody, dig in," she encouraged and the pizza boxes were opened and passed around.

Sebastian's features formed into a dark scowl as Kurt and Justin fed pizza slices to one another.

"Sickeningly cute, isn't it?" Santana murmured in his ear.

"I am in hell," Sebastian told her.

"Tell you what," Santana whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear. "Next time Kurt and his badly-dressed-boyfriend go on a date you and I can gatecrash and make it a double date. Deal?"

"I assume you're not making this offer out of the evilness of your heart," Sebastian commented. "So before I make any kind of commitment tell me what you want."

"A gorgeous pair of thigh-high leather boots," Santana requested.

Sebastian rolled his eyes then glanced over at Kurt and Justin as he thought it over. He'd never been on a date with a girl before but he supposed there was a first time for everything. There was a chance it could even be fun. Santana was just as insensitive and mean as he was. If they teamed up they could make Kurt and Justin's date a highly entertaining affair by totally ruining it.

"Ok, deal," Sebastian agreed.

"So Justin, are you in Kurt's classes at NYADA?" Jeff asked.

"Um, sort of," Justin answered and Sebastian noted that he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well what are you studying?" Jeff pried out of polite interest.

"Well, I… um," Justin stammered uncomfortably and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and looked to Santana for an explanation.

"He isn't a student, he's a janitor," Santana revealed and Justin's cheeks tinged pink while Sebastian burst out laughing.

Kurt and Rachel both sent Sebastian a death glare while Adam kicked Sebastian in the shin and gave him a look of disappointment.

"Oh, a janitor, that's wonderful," Jeff said politely. "Do you enjoy it?"

Sebastian snorted even more, this time Santana laughed with him.

"Let's just talk about something else," Brody suggested.

"Urgh, Action Man always spoils our fun," Santana complained as she grabbed another slice of pizza to chew down.

Rachel took advantage of the conversation change to talk about her favourite subject, herself. Sebastian and Santana turned away from the main group and chatted amongst themselves until all of the pizza had been consumed.

"I'm just going to go and wash my hands," Kurt excused himself and headed to the bathroom.

"I need to take a piss," Sebastian announced standing up and climbing over Santana.

"You can't go in there," Rachel objected. "Kurt's in there."

"So," Sebastian shrugged. "It's not like he hasn't seen my dick before." He looked Justin's way as he spoke in order to gauge his reaction. Judging by his expression, Justin was clearly shocked and displeased to hear such a statement. He couldn't possibly know that Kurt and Sebastian had been fuck buddies.

Sebastian strolled into the bathroom and pushed his pants down without any trace of embarrassment.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait?" Kurt huffed from where he stood soaping his hands at the sink.

"Of course I could," Sebastian replied. "I just chose not to." He gripped himself in his hand and gazed over at Kurt as he lightly stroked himself.

"You're like a child," Kurt spluttered determinedly looking away from Sebastian as he held his hands under the spray of the tap water. He made quick work of drying his hands on a towel before hurrying back to the others.

"So how do you know Sebastian?" Justin asked as Kurt sat back down beside him.

"He's a friend of Jeff's," Kurt answered vaguely.

As Sebastian returned to the living-room, Rachel was coming from the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

"What the hell is this?" Sebastian asked looking at the sparkling pink liquid in disgust.

"It's pink lemonade," Rachel told him. "Try it, its delicious."

"Whatever," Sebastian muttered under his breath. "Next time you guys have a get together you should let me or Santana take care of the drinks. That way we'll enjoy a much better night."

"Not everybody needs alcohol to have fun," Rachel retorted.

"Very well, I'll find an alternative form of entertainment tonight," Sebastian said. "Justin, have you recently been tested for sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Dude, come on, you can't just ask people things like that," Brody told him.

"Why not? It's an important question. As Kurt's friends we should have his best interests at heart and personally I don't want him getting sexually involved with anyone who might have genital warts…"

"Or aids," Santana added. "Or crabs."

"Or a small penis," Sebastian listed.

"Or suffers from premature ejaculation," Santana said.

"Ok, ok, we get the point," Adam interrupted before Santana or Sebastian could list anything else. "And while Sebastian phrased the question appallingly he does have a valid point. But that's a discussion for Kurt and Justin to have privately."

"Justin's clean, thank you," Kurt confirmed glaring at Sebastian.

"Well in that case, how is the sex?" Sebastian asked in a cold tone. He didn't want to hear about it, he really didn't, but he couldn't prevent himself from asking, secretly hoping for Kurt to declare that Justin was a terrible lover.

"Actually, we're um, taking things slow," Kurt admitted and he and Justin both blushed a little. "Getting to know one another properly, like people do when they're in a real relationship where they care about each other. It's romantic."

"Since when is not fucking someone considered romantic?" Sebastian sneered.

"I really don't care for your opinion, Sebastian," Kurt replied. "You wouldn't recognise romance if it gave you a blow-job and let you spank it."

Seeing Justin's features, Sebastian could tell the boy looked uncomfortable and he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Cock," Sebastian said watching Justin for his reaction. "Rimming, dildo, fist-fucking." Justin's face burned a brighter red with each word. "Oh fuck," Sebastian laughed leaning in to Santana and burying his face in her neck as he laughed.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Hummel's boyfriend is a total virgin," Sebastian whispered to her. "That's why they're taking it slow."

"Oh," Santana gasped in realisation as she looked Justin over. "Holy crap. You're so right. Total virgin. That's why he smells funny."

"What are you two laughing about now?" Rachel asked Santana and Sebastian sounding unimpressed.

"Nothing," Santana and Sebastian answered together trying and failing to look innocent.

"Right, well, Sebastian and I better go," Jeff spoke up. "I still have an essay to finish off that's due tomorrow. Come on, Bas."

"What, no, Jeff, I'm just starting to have fun," Sebastian said, Santana still shaking with laughter beside him.

"We're leaving," Jeff said insistently yanking Sebastian's arm.

"Ok, ok," Sebastian relented holding his hands up in surrender. "Let's go. Santana," he said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Always a pleasure. Adam, Brody, Rachel," he nodded to them in turn. "Lovely to see you Kurty," he said stealing a kiss from Kurt's lips, the action so fast that the others hadn't even seen it. But Justin had. "Oh and Justin," Sebastian smiled as he draped an arm around the janitor's shoulders. "When you and Kurt are ready to take your relationship to the next level, I'll be more than happy to give you a few pointers. I know all the neat little tricks to make this boy beg and scream."

"Sebastian, just get out," Rachel ordered.

"Sorry," Jeff apologised ushering Sebastian out of the apartment. "Thanks for having us, Rachel. Goodnight everybody. Was that really necessary?" he asked once they were outside.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sebastian shrugged.

"You're my best friend, Bastian, you are," Jeff told him. "But sometimes you are just so…"

"Charming," Sebastian supplied. "Sexy. Practically perfect in every way."

"Evil," Jeff decided and Sebastian merely laughed. "I know you're upset about Kurt having a boyfriend but there was no need for that behaviour."

"Oh come on, I was just joking around," Sebastian replied. "Why are people so oversensitive all the time? And Santana thought it was funny."

"Santana is just as bad as you are," Jeff pointed out. "And that poor Justin guy didn't deserve all that embarrassment."

"You're my friend, Jeff, you're supposed to take my side," Sebastian stated. "Even when I'm wrong and behaving like an asshole."

"I _am_ on your side," Jeff assured him. "And I know you want to be with Kurt. Everybody up there knows it, probably even Justin after your behaviour tonight. But you can't expect Kurt to just end his new relationship and come back to your friends with benefits arrangement. Just having sex with you was killing him, it was killing you both."

"That's preposterous, the sex was amazing," Sebastian interjected.

"But Kurt needs more than just sex," Jeff reasoned. "And you may refuse to ever admit it but you need more than sex too. But the fact of the matter is that you weren't prepared to offer Kurt anything more than sex and Kurt wants more. He deserves more. If you really want him then you need to step up and show him that you can be what he wants and needs. And just to clarify, making fun of his new boyfriend isn't the way to get Kurt back."

"Whatever, I don't even care," Sebastian shrugged.

"Yes you do," Jeff replied quietly and Sebastian chose to remain silent for the remainder of the journey home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 4**

The following morning, Sebastian woke up seconds before his cell phone alerted him to a new text message from Kurt. The text contained a request for Sebastian to meet Kurt for coffee. Sebastian read the message a few times over before typing out a reply to ask if Kurt's boyfriend was going to be there. When he received a 'no' in response, Sebastian agreed to meet him and set about getting ready.

Just over twenty minutes later, he was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in hand waiting for Kurt to join him. By the time Kurt arrived, Sebastian was already on his second cup of coffee. As Kurt moved through the busy coffee house and stood in line to make his order, Sebastian kept his eyes trained on him, watching the other boy's movements. Kurt Hummel was definitely a morning person. Sebastian often felt like hell in the mornings but Kurt always looked beautiful, perfect and pristine. It was irritating really, especially since Sebastian knew just how amazing Kurt looked when he was thoroughly dishevelled after a good hard fuck.

"Well hello there, princess," Sebastian greeted as Kurt sat down opposite him. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"Your behaviour was completely horrible last night," Kurt told him. "And totally uncalled for. If you're mad at me then fine, but don't take your issues with me out on Justin."

"Oh will you stop being such a cry baby," Sebastian grumbled and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I was just having a little joke ok, it was all harmless fun."

"It was a joke at my boyfriend's expense," Kurt seethed. "And it wasn't harmless. It was awkward and embarrassing."

"Then maybe you should try dating someone with a sense of humour," Sebastian advised. "We both know that trading insults is a form of fore-play for you. I don't think your little Justin pet will be up for that."

"My relationship with Justin is none of your business," Kurt snapped.

"Yet you keep rubbing it in my face," Sebastian retorted.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Kurt asked rhetorically and Sebastian just smirked. "Look, Sebastian, if you can't be nice to Justin then we can no longer be friends. That means no degrading comments, no insults, no dirty looks and no intimidating him. I need you to be nice to him or I need you out of my life."

"Is he asking you to say all this shit?" Sebastian asked leaning forward in his seat.

"He doesn't even know I'm here," Kurt answered. "He certainly doesn't know I'm with you. If he did know he'd be mortified."

"Well if that's the case then maybe you should fuck off and mumble sweet nothings to your boyfriend in the Janitor's closet," Sebastian said snidely.

"This is ridiculous," Kurt huffed. "I don't know why I bothered. Clearly you can't behave like a mature human being and just be happy for me now that I'm in a loving relationship. Just stay away from me, Sebastian."

"Fine," Sebastian shrugged emotionlessly as Kurt stood up and weaved his way through the tables, heading for the exit. "Oh fuck," Sebastian swore as he felt his heart ache, his eyes water and his throat tighten. "Kurt, wait!" he yelled out darting after the other man. "Kurt, Kurt," he called hurrying after him along the busy sidewalk. "Go to hell," he snapped at some religious man trying to hand him a leaflet. "Kurt, stop," he managed to catch up to him and grab his hand.

"What part about 'stay away from me' didn't you understand?" Kurt sighed.

"Look, I don't want to stay away from you, ok," Sebastian admitted keeping a tight hold on Kurt's hand as they crossed the street. "You're my friend and its taken me a lot of time, energy and personal growth to accept you and your gay face in my life. I don't want to…" he trailed off. _I don't want to lose you_ is what his mind was screaming at him to say, but his mouth chose to jam itself shut and leave the sentence unfinished.

"I need to get to class," Kurt said pulling his hand free from Sebastian's grip and hitching his bag further up his shoulder. "I'll, um, I'll see you around."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore, clutching at his hair in frustration as Kurt walked away from him. "What are you staring at?" he snapped at a passer-by before he stormed off. He too had classes to attend.

XXX

On his lunch break, Sebastian met up with Jeff and quietly sulked to him about his morning interaction with Kurt.

"Can you believe it?" Sebastian huffed. "I've known Kurt since High School, he's known this Justin for five minutes and he's demanding I stay out of his life if I can't be nice. I don't even think I know how to be nice. And who the hell does he think he is putting his new boyfriend ahead of a friend anyway?"

"Look, I know things are complicated between you and Kurt," Jeff said understandingly. "And I know this situation can't be easy for you. But I also know what Kurt means to you, even if you can't admit it to yourself. I know you don't want to lose him. So just try and be nice to Justin and try to be happy that Kurt's found someone."

"You know what, it doesn't even matter," Sebastian stated firmly. "I'm overreacting. I don't need to worry about Kurt or Justin or any of this. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Jeff, I'm going to hit the clubs tonight and find myself a hot twink to fuck. There, problem solved."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jeff replied.

"It's not, it's a great idea," Sebastian insisted. "When life sucks, have a fuck."

"Sebastian," Jeff sighed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You know what, luck seems to be on my side," Sebastian commented and Jeff furrowed his brow in confusion before looking across the lunch room and seeing the guy Sebastian was making sex eyes at. "He's hot enough. I guess I'll go fuck him. Who needs Kurt right?"

"Sebastian," Jeff tried to say but his friend was already sauntering towards his latest bedroom target.

XXX

Flirtation was a talent that Sebastian was well practised in, so convincing the guy to accompany him back to his apartment had been only too easy. He led his new friend, Kevin, to the bedroom and stripped them both of their clothing in record time. Pressing Kevin down on the bed, Sebastian looked him over, finding himself comparing him to Kurt.

Kevin had brown eyes that were currently blown with lust. Sebastian broke eye-contact. If he couldn't gaze into Kurt's expressive glaze eyes then he didn't want to look at a set of irises at all. Kevin's nose was completely different to Kurt's. In fact, it was much more like Rachel's nose so maybe Kevin was Jewish. His hair was brown, very similar to Kurt's in colour, but it fell flat and lifeless on his head and didn't hold the carefully sprayed styles Kurt liked to sport. His face shape was different to Kurt's, his kissing technique was different, and he wasn't as slender as Kurt or as flexible. He didn't fall apart in the same way and his skin was tanned rather than porcelain. There was no scar on his neck and the way he grunted in pleasure didn't make Sebastian's cock throb the way Kurt's breathy moans did. He wasn't as tight and perfect as Kurt, he didn't dig his nails in hard enough or lock his legs around him in the correct way. He didn't throw his head back and expose his neck, granting Sebastian permission to mark his throat, to claim him and show off exactly who he belonged to.

"Mine," Sebastian growled thinking of Kurt. _Not Justin's, _he thought possessively as he pounded into Kevin, silently resenting him for not being Kurt Hummel.

"Wow," Kevin gasped when it was over. "You are amazing," he complimented.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian replied coldly yanking his pants back on. "Get dressed and get out," he ordered before exiting the room without a backwards glance at the boy he'd just fucked.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Glee is not currently under my ownership, nor has it ever been**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing dear readers, you're all looking pretty/handsome today**

**Chapter 5**

It was a Saturday night when Sebastian got a call from Santana.

"Hello, Satan, make anyone cry today?" Sebastian asked as he answered the phone.

"Three people actually," Santana announced proudly. "Some old pervert on the street who thought he was entitled to grab my ass, some little kid with a really tragic haircut and I had a little argument with Rachel that resulted in her throwing a temper tantrum. She's been in her bedroom for the past half hour; she hasn't even let Brody in yet."

"What a charming life you do lead," Sebastian remarked.

"I'm freaking hot and awesome and you know it," Santana retaliated. "Anyway, that's not why I called. Get your sexy meerkat ass dressed because Auntie Tana is taking you out tonight."

"No thanks, I already have plans," Sebastian replied. "I'm hitting the clubs tonight to give some lucky boy a night of deliciously dirty rough sex."

"Screw that, you're coming out with me," Santana informed him. "We're going to crash Lady Hummel's date with Justin the Janitor."

"Miss Lopez, why didn't you say so?" Sebastian asked her. "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Make it ten," Santana answered. "And remember, this hot bitch doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hanging up the phone, Sebastian quickly got himself ready and headed out to Bushwick to pick up Santana.

XXX

Together, Sebastian and Santana arrived outside the restaurant where Kurt and Justin had planned to have their date.

"A fancy restaurant where they play violin music and have lit candles," Sebastian commented. "I would take Kurt on a much better date than this."

"This is a top New York romantic restaurant, Kurt loves that kind of thing," Santana said. "If you wanna date Kurt Hummel you have to pull off all this romantic crap."

"Can't we both just turn straight?" Sebastian asked. "If I dated you I'd only have to get you a burger and there'd be no need for romance because we'd just fuck all the time."

"Who knows? Maybe in another life we're completely hetero for each other and totally happy as a couple," Santana said.

"Maybe," Sebastian nodded. "So, are we gonna be immature bitches and crash this date or what?"

"Immaturity… check," Santana listed. "Bitches… double check. Let the date crashing commence."

They strode up to the grand double doors and confidently entered the restaurant. Santana led the way to the welcome podium where a thirty-something out man waited to greet them.

"Hi, table for Hummel," Santana smiled and the man looked down at the pages before him with a confused expression.

"Mr Hummel and his guest have already been seated," the man told them.

"Oh yeah, I know," Santana nodded. "We were running a little late and agreed to meet them here. So, here we are. Lead us to the table please."

"Mr Hummel only booked the table for two," the man said.

"Lead us to the table please," Santana repeated in a poisonous tone. "Or I'll get angry and trust me, you don't want to see me angry."

"No," Sebastian agreed. "You don't. This bitch is crazy."

"Crazy," Santana repeated.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man said.

"How dare you?" Santana cried out loudly striking the man across the face and gaining the attention of everybody in the restaurant. "I will not have sex with you for money! What is wrong with you, I'm young enough to be your daughter?"

"Shame on you, you sick pervert," Sebastian added loudly placing an arm around Santana protectively and patting her on the back as she pretended to sob.

"No, no, I said no such thing," the man tried to say as the manager made his way over and fired him on the spot.

"I'm terribly sorry, madam, sir," the manager apologised profusely obviously embarrassed and fully aware of everybody's attention on them. "Allow me to make it up to you. A free meal and drinks for the pair of you, it's the least I can do. Please, I assure you this isn't the way my staff usually treats our treasured customers. A table for two is it?"

"Actually we were hoping to join the Hummel table," Santana told him still pretending to sniffle and cry, accepting a tissue that was offered to her by the manager. "Thank you," she sobbed making a show of dabbing at her eyes.

"Of course, madam, not a problem," the manager said before leading them through the restaurant to where Kurt and Justin were seated perusing the menus. "Once again, Miss, I am so sorry. If there's anything you need tonight just let me or another staff member know."

"A bottle of your finest champagne would be most welcome," Santana replied. "On the house of course?"

"Of course," the manager nodded.

"What on earth is going on?" Kurt demanded to know looking between Santana and Sebastian once the manager had left.

"Kurt, sweetie, just consider this as your Auntie Tana looking out for you," Santana said.

"And Sebastian, what's he doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh him, I think he's hoping to sabotage your date and convince you to have sex with him again, is that right, Sebastian?" Santana asked.

"What?" Justin asked and his face fell and Kurt looked deeply uncomfortable and glared at Santana before turning his stare on Sebastian.

"Relax, Justin, Santana's just messing with you," Sebastian lied and Santana laughed while Kurt eased up on the death glare but still didn't look impressed. "I'm actually here because I've been dying to taste the food here ever since I first moved to New York and I didn't want to dine alone."

"You used to be so much more fun," Santana sighed. "Anyway, we're getting a free bottle of champagne and Sebastian and I are getting free food so let's just enjoy it."

At that moment the manager returned to personally pour them their champagne and take their food orders.

XXX

Part way through the meal, Sebastian excused himself to use the restroom. He was at the sink washing his hands when Kurt strode in.

"What game are you playing here, Sebastian?" Kurt demanded to know. "Do you really have nothing better to do with your life than try to ruin mine?"

"Tonight was Santana's idea," Sebastian mumbled defensively. "I was just gonna hit a club and pick up a guy and fuck him then throw him out. But, well, fucking people isn't as fun as it used to be. It seems that now I know how incredible your ass is, nobody else is good enough. I bury my cock in someone and all I think about is you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you were right," Sebastian admitted and Kurt's eyes widened. "When you first told me you had a boyfriend and I…"

"Reacted like a jerk," Kurt supplied.

"Well, yes," Sebastian admitted. "You said that I had developed feelings for you and… you were right. I fucked up ok. We became friends, we had sex and it was great so I kept coming back to you for more. Then I went ahead and fucking fell in love with you. And now you've got some supremely lame boyfriend and seeing the two of you together is torture for me. So congratulations, Kurt Hummel, you made Sebastian Smythe fall in love," he applauded sarcastically and Kurt closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Why now?" Kurt complained. "Why tell me now, Sebastian? We were fooling around together for ages and you wait until I find a proper boyfriend before deciding to tell me you're in love with me?"

"It's not my fault you went and got some stupid Janitor boyfriend," Sebastian defended.

"Well it's not my fault you only ever treated me like a hole to fuck rather than a real person," Kurt retorted.

"Oh come on, Kurt, you were more than a fuck hole to me and you know it," Sebastian insisted. "You're not the type of person to let someone use you. You knew how I felt for you before I did, you must have. That's why you always let me take you to bed again. You knew, didn't you?"

"I hoped," Kurt said quietly. "I hoped you felt something for me. That you'd make a romantic gesture and we'd become proper boyfriends rather than just fuck buddies. I was waiting for you but it wasn't happening and I couldn't handle it anymore. Just fucking was… was…"

"What?" Sebastian prompted.

"Physically, it felt good," Kurt told him. "But emotionally, it was killing me. I felt like I was drowning and every time you kissed me and sucked me and fucked me it was like I couldn't breathe because it was just sex. It wasn't… it wasn't special. I needed the romance, Sebastian, I needed the lovey-dovey feelings. I couldn't handle being stretched open and fucked anymore, I needed to feel loved. You weren't giving me that, Seb, not in the way I wanted."

"And Justin is?" Sebastian asked condescendingly.

"Justin is sweet to me," Kurt answered. "He's romantic and caring and he makes me feel good about myself. Being with him isn't painful. It's nice."

"Nice," Sebastian sneered. "For you maybe. But not for me. Seeing you and him together, that's painful."

"This situation is so messed up," Kurt sighed. "Damn it, Sebastian, what do you want me to do?"

"Break up with him and be with me," Sebastian responded and Kurt looked him straight in the eye. "Please," Sebastian added in a soft murmur taking a step closer to Kurt and settling his hands on his slender waist.

"I… I can't," Kurt shook his head.

"Please," Sebastian repeated leaning in closer, his lips millimetres apart from Kurt's.

"Sebastian," Kurt whimpered. "Don't do this to me, please."

"Do what?" Sebastian whispered, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips.

"No," Kurt shook his head forcing Sebastian's hands away from his hips and taking a step back. "I'm not doing this. This isn't fair Sebastian. You know how much it hurt when Blaine cheated on me. I'm not doing that to Justin."

"So break up with him," Sebastian said. "You should be with me," he stroked the back of his knuckles along Kurt's cheekbones.

"No," Kurt said determinedly. "You had your chance, Sebastian. I'm sorry," he pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek before exiting the bathroom and making his way back to Justin to save him from whatever frightful interrogation Santana was no doubt putting him through.

"Fuck it," Sebastian swore standing alone in the bathroom for another couple of minutes before returning to the main part of the restaurant and rejoining Santana, Kurt and Justin.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense and Sebastian found himself wishing he hadn't agreed to crash Kurt's date.

"You totally have to buy me a pair of boots for this," Santana reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian sighed stabbing unenthusiastically at his food.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 6**

Returning home, Sebastian barged straight into Jeff's bedroom and slumped down on the bed beside the blonde.

"I thought you were going clubbing," Jeff commented, his eyes on the television screen.

"Santana wouldn't let me," Sebastian complained. "She dragged me along to crash Kurt's date instead."

"Sebastian," Jeff sighed sounding disappointed. "You shouldn't have done that. It isn't fair to Kurt."

"I told him I loved him," Sebastian said quietly and Jeff's eyes widened in surprise. "I asked him to break up with what's-his-face. Fuck, I begged him to be with me."

"And… how did that go?" Jeff asked tentatively even though it was obvious it did not go well.

"How do you think it went?" Sebastian practically growled. "Instead of fucking Kurt I'm lying next to you. He fucking rejected me."

"I'm sorry," Jeff offered patting Sebastian's back.

"I feel so stupid," Sebastian groaned. "I shouldn't have told him how I felt. I should have kept my mouth shut. Why the fuck did I have to fall in love with him in the first place? I'm still blaming you for this shit, Jeff."

"Look, Seb, you do at least understand why Kurt rejected you right?" Jeff asked him.

"No," Sebastian retaliated. "I've never been rejected before, by anyone. Everybody loves me," he said and Jeff quirked an eyebrow. "Well, ok, fine, most people hate my guts and think I'm an insensitive jerk but… everybody wants to be fucked by me. I'm hot and I'm amazing in bed, isn't that enough?"

"Not for Kurt Hummel," Jeff said. "Not for most people in fact," he added. "You and Kurt, you just fell into the whole fuck-buddy thing. It wasn't planned by either of you and I know you certainly weren't expecting to fall in love."

"Well of course I wasn't," Sebastian scoffed. "I didn't even know I could fall in love. And now that I have I wish I hadn't. These feelings, these emotions, they're fucking horrible. Damn it, I just want them to go away."

"It doesn't work that way," Jeff told him apologetically. "But you're used to no-strings-attached sex. Kurt isn't. Before you he'd only ever been with Blaine."

"Stupid hobbit," Sebastian mumbled.

"He likes romance," Jeff continued. "Kurt was never looking for a casual fuck. He was always looking for a new boyfriend, somebody to care for and love him and someone he could love in return. And don't take this the wrong way, Seb, but you're not exactly boyfriend material. So Kurt found somebody else."

"Stupid janitor," Sebastian muttered.

"You know your timing sucks, right?" Jeff asked him. "You realised how you felt for Kurt too late. He moved on and you telling him you're in love with him knowing he has a new boyfriend its just… it's kind of cruel."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Sebastian snapped. "Just be miserable and alone while he holds hand with Justin."

"Maybe you should move on too," Jeff suggested. "And I don't mean go out to a club and find someone to fuck. Try dating. Find a boyfriend and have a proper relationship."

"Fuck off," Sebastian swore vehemently clearly against the idea.

"Ok," Jeff nodded having expected such a response. "Then just be patient and wait. If Kurt and Justin break up, make your move."

"That sucks, give me another option," Sebastian replied.

"Sorry, I don't have any other suggestions," Jeff shrugged.

"Fine, just kill me and end my misery and suffering," Sebastian said dramatically.

"Come on, don't talk like that," Jeff told him. "I really think you should just find a boyfriend."

"I don't do boyfriends," Sebastian pointed out. "I just have sex. Then Kurt had to be all Kurt-like and now I can't even have sex properly because all I think about is him. I don't know how to be romantic or how to be good boyfriend material, but if I'm going to be somebody's boyfriend then it should be Kurt Fucking Hummel's."

"Having a boyfriend would probably make Kurt jealous," Jeff said.

"Then again how difficult can this boyfriend thing be?" Sebastian asked sitting up. "I'll find a boyfriend, flaunt him in front of Kurt and he'll be so jealous he'll dump Justin on the spot and fall to his knees begging for my cock."

"That probably won't happen," Jeff replied. "Where are you going?" he asked as Sebastian got up to leave the room.

"To find a boyfriend," Sebastian called back to him before leaving the apartment and heading to the nearest gay club.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 7**

His name was Daniel. Daniel Harper. He was a little shorter than Sebastian and boasted a head of blonde hair with the tips dyed a vibrant purple. He had green eyes and a fake tan that made him look a little orange. He had a pleasing body-type and his personality wasn't so annoying that Sebastian wanted to punch him in the face. But he wasn't Kurt Hummel. He would never be Kurt Hummel.

"So, Daniel, I think you should be my boyfriend," Sebastian stated bluntly as he sat across from the other boy in the café where he was treating his potential new (technically first) boyfriend to breakfast.

"We only met last night," Daniel pointed out cocking his head to the side as he cut up his bacon.

"True," Sebastian nodded reaching his hand across the table to cup Daniel's. "But, baby, I've been dreaming about you forever," he said. The line was ridiculously corny and made Sebastian want to vomit but miraculously it did the trick. See, Sebastian Smythe could do romance.

"Ok, let's see how this boyfriend thing goes," Daniel agreed running his foot up Sebastian's leg under the table.

"Great," Sebastian grimaced moving his hand away from Daniel's and cutting up his poached eggs. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with some friends tonight, perhaps you'd like to come so I can show you off to everybody?"

"You want me to meet your friends so soon?" Daniel asked sounding surprised.

"Of course," Sebastian answered. "There's no time like the present. Life is short after all. Besides, it already feels like I've known you all my life." His new boyfriend's eyes lit up at the corny line and Sebastian really struggled not to roll his eyes.

"Tell me about your friends," Daniel said making goo-goo eyes at Sebastian across the table as he ate his breakfast.

"Well, there's Jeff, my roommate," Sebastian told him. "You'll love him, everybody does. He's like an adorable little puppy. There's Santana, she's a bitch," he said affectionately before making brief statements about Brody, Adam and Rachel. "Then there's Kurt and Justin, they're a couple."

"Cool, maybe we could double," Daniel suggested.

"Sounds delightful," Sebastian said.

XXX

"So," Sebastian said as he stood in his apartment with Jeff watching the boy move around in search of his navy jacket that Sebastian could clearly see draped across the back of the sofa but didn't bother to point it out to him. "I've invited somebody along to join us tonight."

"Please tell me you haven't hired a male prostitute," Jeff replied finally locating his jacket and pulling it on.

"Why would I pay for sex?" Sebastian asked. "Look at me," he gestured down at himself. "People should pay me for sex, I'm that hot. And for your information I've invited my boyfriend along."

"Boyfriend? Already?" Jeff spluttered.

"Don't give me that judgmental look, you're the one who suggested I get a boyfriend," Sebastian defended.

"Well I expected you to actually get to know the guy first, go on dates with them and gradually make the transition from dating to boyfriends," Jeff said. "I really don't think this is healthy, Bastian."

"Your concern is appreciated," Sebastian told him. "But I've found someone to be my boyfriend and now I'm going to flaunt him in Kurt's face. This is a totally brilliant plan. Kurt will be mine by the end of the night."

"Sebastian, I'm telling you, it won't be that easy," Jeff insisted and Sebastian damn near pouted. "And I hope you can be nice to Justin, and to whoever your new boyfriend is. But, well, you're my best friend. I'm not sure why sometimes, but you are. And well, I am rooting for you and Kurt, really."

"So you should, we look gorgeous together," Sebastian smirked. "Especially when we're naked. He really makes the most delicious sounds."

"Yeah, I've heard," Jeff recalled having been subjected to the sounds of Sebastian and Kurt's love-making through the thin walls of the apartment. "So, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Oh, um, Darren I think," Sebastian answered with a shrug and Jeff shook his head at him in disbelief just as there was a knock at the door. "That should be him now." He pulled the door open and his new boyfriend stepped through dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with artful rips in the material and a purple tank-top that matched the purple tips in his blonde hair. "Jeff, meet my new boyfriend. This is my roommate Jeff," he introduced.

"Good to meet you," Jeff said politely extending his hand to greet him, noting the multi-coloured nail polish on his fingernails. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Daniel," he smiled.

"Yes, Daniel," Sebastian nodded draping an arm across his shoulders. "My new boyfriend Daniel. Don't we make a hot couple?" he asked.

"Sure," Jeff replied hiding the awkwardness he felt remarkably well. "Ready to go meet the others?"

They made their way to Bushwick, Jeff directing most of the conversation and wondering to himself if Daniel was aware he was being used to make somebody else jealous. If Daniel did know, he didn't show it.

"Here we are," Jeff announced in an overly cheery voice before leading the way up to the apartment and knocking on the door.

"Jeff, hey," Brody greeted as he pulled the door open and lifted Jeff off his feet into a bear-hug before setting him back down and ruffling his hair. "Hey," Brody added looking between Sebastian and Daniel, clearly expecting some kind of introduction or explanation.

"This is Brody," Sebastian said gesturing vaguely at Brody's muscled physique. "And this is my new boyfriend," Sebastian smiled and he an Daniel wrapped their arms around one another while Brody looked like his head might explode from shock.

"Did somebody say boyfriend?" Rachel asked and Sebastian led Daniel into the apartment where the others were gathered around the seating area. "But… how… why… when?" Rachel babbled seemingly unable to digest such information.

"The annoying girl attached to the large nose is Rachel," Sebastian told Daniel. "The girl with the boob-job is Santana, that's Adam," he pointed to the British boy. "And that's Kurt and Justin. Justin is a janitor," he said. "And this hot piece of ass right here is my new boyfriend, Daniel," Sebastian made a point of kissing the boy firm on the mouth, his eyes open and looking over to Kurt to see his reaction but the NYADA student kept his expression blank. "Let's sit down," Sebastian said taking Daniel's hand and leading him to sit opposite Kurt and Justin. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, Rachel tried and failed at cooking again," Santana laughed. "So we've voted for Chinese. Sound good?"

"Great, I love Chinese," Sebastian replied. "What about you, sweetie?" he asked Daniel and Santana snorted over hearing Sebastian give someone a cute pet-name.

"Sure," Daniel nodded. "I love Chinese food too."

"Wow, we have so much in common," Sebastian said before leaning in to make-out with him.

"Ok, this is freaking hilarious," Santana commented to Jeff in a whisper. "How did this happen?" she asked him while Brody and Rachel tried to find out what everybody wanted to order.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm partly responsible," Jeff admitted as he quietly explained to her about his suggestion for Sebastian to start dating. "Of course, this isn't quite what I had in mind," he said looking over at his roommate fucking his new boyfriend's mouth with his tongue.

"They might actually fuck one another in front of us," Santana remarked.

"They wouldn't," Jeff defended though he didn't sound fully certain.

"So, Smythe is trying to make Lady Hummel jealous," Santana summarised. "I don't know if I should feel proud that he's behaving so deviously or if I should puke all over him for being so pathetic."

"Kurt certainly looks like he might puke," Jeff said discreetly nodding his head in the direction Kurt was sitting. He was watching Sebastian and Daniel with a very unimpressed look on his face and a hint of pain in his eyes but he didn't say anything.

"So, Daniel, where did you and Sebastian meet?" Adam asked in the hopes that the new couple would stop making-out because the slurping noises from their kissing was starting to become irritating.

"On the dance floor," Daniel answered breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Sebastian's before he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Sebastian was totally the hottest guy there. I was trying to get his attention as soon as he walked in."

"As you can see, it worked," Sebastian commented. "Then we went back to his place and I totally rocked his world. Four times," he stated glancing at Kurt with a smirk. "Then I woke him up with a good-morning fuck in the bed, and then we had some more fun in the shower before I took him for breakfast and asked him to be my boyfriend."

"How… sweet," Adam replied looking from the new couple and then over to Kurt with an expression of concern.

"I guess it was just love at first sight," Sebastian claimed before diving in to kiss Daniel again, this time going to far as to press him down against the sofa and practically dry-hump him.

"Ok, that's enough," Rachel called out. "We all have to sit on that couch you know. I don't want it defiled by any kind of sexual act."

"Sorry," Daniel apologised meekly offering her a shy smile as he wriggled out from underneath Sebastian and sat up properly. "So, Sebastian said you're studying at NYADA."

"Yes," Rachel answered. "My studies are going incredibly well and soon enough I'll be making a name for myself on Broadway."

"Oh crap," Sebastian and Santana groaned together knowing that Rachel would probably continue to bore them with talk about NYADA and Broadway until their Chinese take-away arrived.

To his credit, Daniel did very well listening to Rachel and feigning an interest in all she had to say. The same could not be said for Sebastian and Santana. The pair stood up and took refuge on the balcony.

"Damn, just when I forget how annoying Rachel can be she opens her mouth and reminds me," Santana commented. "So, your boyfriend, he's… interesting."

"He's just a means to an end," Sebastian stated. "His only purpose is to make Kurt jealous. As soon as Kurt comes to his senses and breaks up with Justin Janitor then Damian is history."

"His name's Daniel," Santana informed him.

"Whatever," Sebastian shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I'm just using the poor guy. And I think it might be working. Kurt looked a little jealous to me. Did he look jealous to you?"

"Not really," Santana answered and Sebastian's face fell a little. "I think he looked more heartbroken than anything else."

"Brilliant," Sebastian muttered sardonically. "I'm trying my best to win him back and I'm just hurting him some more. Isn't he supposed to just get all jealous and tell Justin and David where to go and then fall to my knees to suck my cock?"

"Your fake boyfriend's name is Daniel," Santana pointed out. "And clearly that's not how it works."

"So how does it work?" Sebastian asked her.

"How should I know," Santana responded. "I lost my girlfriend to Trouty Mouth."

"Those lips are wasted on a straight guy," Sebastian sighed.

"You know, the fake boyfriend thing isn't really a good idea," Santana told him. "When I went back to McKinley I paid a girl to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Brittany jealous and it didn't really turn out the way I wanted. Brittany's still with Sam and I'm still single."

"I guess I should go back inside and break up with Dexter then," Sebastian said.

"Daniel," Santana corrected.

"Oh who cares?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Just leave it for now," Santana said. "At least let the poor guy have dinner with us."

"Fine," Sebastian agreed looking up at the darkening sky. "I don't suppose Auntie Tana has any advice on how I can win Kurt back?"

"Maybe to win Lady Hummel back, you need to stop trying to win him back," Santana advised. "Let his relationship with janitor boy fail naturally and wait for him to come to you."

"That could be a long time," Sebastian said. "And I don't wanna wait. I want him now."

"Hi there," Adam greeted as he stepped out to join them. "Your new boyfriend is rather impressive," Adam complimented. "He's managing to pay rapt attention to everything Rachel has to say. That's quite a talent."

"If you like him so much you can date him," Sebastian offered and Adam frowned.

"Nothing good will come from using people this way, Sebastian," Adam said. "I understand that you want to win Kurt's affections but you're going about it in entirely the wrong fashion."

"So what do you think I should do?" Sebastian asked.

"In all honesty I don't think you should do a thing," Adam told him. "Kurt can do better than you, he deserves better."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Sebastian asked.

"You know you're not good enough," Adam retorted.

"No," Sebastian answered quietly. "I don't suppose I am. But that Justin isn't good enough for him either."

"Justin is a sweetheart," Adam defended. "But I don't believe their relationship is of the lasting kind. I estimate that they'll be over within a month, two at most."

"There," Santana exclaimed. "Just hold out for a month or two and then Kurt's all yours."

"I'm not convinced it will be as simple as that," Adam said. "But the childish behaviour certainly needs to come to an end. No more fake boyfriends, no date-crashing and do try to be nice to Justin. Kurt would greatly appreciate it if you could just treat the situation with maturity. You were educated at a Private Boys' School, I'm sure you know how to behave appropriately."

"Guys," Brody called to them. "Dinner's here."

"Great, I'm starved," Santana declared hurrying inside to get her hands on the duck wraps.

"Remember Sebastian, try and be nice," Adam told him as they rejoined the others.

"Hey Cutey, I missed you," Sebastian said sitting beside Daniel and making-out with him again. Another flash of hurt swept across Kurt's face and Adam rolled his eyes as Sebastian continued to be his usual obnoxious self.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**You know, its just occurred to me that I have absolutely no idea where this story is heading.**

**Chapter 8**

Waking up, Sebastian felt a presence beside him. At first, he smiled and snuggled into the warmth, his mind tricking him into thinking the extra person in his bed was Kurt. But then his mind started to wake up properly and he realised his bed was very much Kurt-less. Instead his new fake boyfriend was curled up against him.

Releasing a yawn, Sebastian pulled away from Daniel's clutches and slipped out of the bed. Completely nude, he stretched out his limbs and cracked his neck before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Once clean, he dried off and returned to his room to dress where Daniel was still sound asleep in his bed. As he put a comb through his hair, he looked over Daniel's sleeping form, wondering what to do about him. He knew he should probably break up with him rather than string him along just to make Kurt jealous. But he didn't know what else he could do to try and win Kurt over. Maybe he could convince Daniel and Justin to have an affair. Or it didn't even have to be a real affair, if Sebastian could just organise a situation where Kurt would happen to find Justin in a very compromising position with another man then surely Kurt would break things off with the Janitor.

His cell phone started to ring, the noise making Daniel stir. Snatching up his phone, Sebastian saw that it was Kurt calling and he hurried into the living-room to answer it.

"Hey Beautiful," Sebastian greeted. "Miss me?"

"Arrogance is not an attractive quality, Seb," Kurt retorted.

"Are you mad at me?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I'm mad at you," Kurt answered. "I've been angry at you since the day we met in that stupid coffee shop where you were hitting on my boyfriend."

"Fair enough," Sebastian replied. "So why are you calling?"

"Can you come and meet me?" Kurt asked.

"Where?" Sebastian questioned.

"The coffee shop," Kurt responded. "You know it has to be the coffee shop."

"Is it going to be just the two of us or are we bringing our boyfriends along?" Sebastian drawled.

"Just us," Kurt said. "Will you come?"

"Yeah, I'll leave now," Sebastian told him and Kurt said nothing more before hanging up.

Shoving his feet into his shoes and grabbing a jacket, Sebastian left Daniel sleeping in his bed and nearly knocked Jeff to his feet when the blonde emerged from his bedroom with sleep-tussled hair.

XXX

Arriving at the coffee shop, Sebastian discovered that Kurt was already there and had ordered a drink for both of them. Moving swiftly through the room, Sebastian reached the table Kurt was seated at and sat opposite him, presenting the boy with a fond smile.

"Thanks Sweetheart," Sebastian said picking up his coffee cup and taking a mouthful. "You look good today," he complimented.

"I always look good," Kurt retorted and Sebastian grinned, impressed by Kurt's display of arrogance.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a private coffee date with Mr. Always-looks-good Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

"This isn't a date," Kurt clarified. "We've never had a date. You never had the courage to ask me out, remember?"

"You never asked me out either," Sebastian pointed out. "Why should I be the one expected to make the first move?"

"Sebastian, if I'd have asked you out, you'd have just laughed in my face," Kurt stated.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Sebastian admitted. "But you didn't answer my question. Why am I here, Kurt?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly with a shrug as he placed his hands around his coffee cup. "I just wanted to talk."

"About us?" Sebastian prompted.

"There is no us," Kurt replied looking Sebastian directly in the eye.

"There used to be," Sebastian said calmly. "And it was amazing by the way. You're the best sex I've ever had, and as you know, I've had a lot," he boasted.

"Is that Daniel guy really your boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so," Sebastian shrugged and Kurt bit at his lower lip looking completely stung. "Oh come on, don't give me that look," Sebastian complained. "You're the one who went and got a boyfriend first. I'm just doing what you did so cut out the wounded puppy expression will you?"

"Is this… is this what it feels like?" Kurt questioned keeping his eyes on the table. "Is this how you feel when you see me with Justin?"

"Perhaps," Sebastian responded vaguely. "What are you actually feeling?"

"Jealous," Kurt admitted. "Hurt, angry. I see the two of you touching each other and it drives me crazy. I guess I feel like it should be me in his place."

"Yeah, it should," Sebastian said. "Maybe it could have been if you hadn't run off and found some idiot virgin to be your boyfriend."

"Justin isn't an idiot," Kurt defended. "But is that how you feel when you see us together? Do you feel hurt and jealous?"

"Those emotions do come into play," Sebastian nodded. "I think its probably worse for me though."

"Why?" Kurt queried.

"Because I don't have any feelings for my boyfriend," Sebastian said. "I could break up with him right now and it wouldn't bother me in the slightest. He means nothing to me. I can barely even remember his name most of the time. But you, you actually like your little Janitor friend."

"I do," Kurt murmured. "Justin is sweet to me, he's kind, he's romantic and he doesn't take me for granted."

"Wow, he's even more boring than I thought," Sebastian drawled and Kurt frowned at him. "What? I'm never going to like the guy ok."

"He's a nice person," Kurt insisted.

"So is my Aunt Millicent," Sebastian stated.

"You don't have an Aunt Millicent," Kurt replied.

"No, but if I did I'm sure she'd be nice," Sebastian said.

"I really don't understand you sometimes," Kurt commented.

"I'm a mystery," Sebastian shrugged. "Keep people guessing, its all part of the sex appeal."

"I think about you," Kurt whispered and Sebastian cocked his head to the side waiting to hear more. "All the time actually. And I feel guilty because I shouldn't be thinking about you the way I do. Especially when I'm with Justin. He's a good person, he deserves better than me."

"So break up with him," Sebastian replied. "Break up with him and be with me, for real this time. Not just sex. We'll do the whole emotions thing too."

"Do you even know how to be a boyfriend?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"Not a clue," Sebastian answered honestly. "But I'd learn, for you. Look, Kurt, I fucking love you ok. And that's something I never thought I'd say to anyone. But I'll say it to you every single day if that's what you want. You break up with Justin, I'll break up with Daniel, maybe we can even set those two losers up together, then you and me can be a proper couple, whatever the hell that means. Let's just do it."

"You make it sound so simple," Kurt smiled. "But I don't think I can."

"Oh why the fuck not?" Sebastian huffed stroppily. "Damn it, Kurt, do you love me?"

"Yes," Kurt answered quietly. "I try really hard not to, but… yes."

"So, you love me, I love you," Sebastian summarised. "So we should be together. Baby, just let it happen."

"Will… will you break up with Daniel?" Kurt asked.

"Consider it done," Sebastian replied without hesitation. "Will you break up with Justin?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "He's so sweet and nice, I care about him, Seb. If I break up with him he'll be devastated."

"He'll get over it," Sebastian insisted. "Just end it with him. It's me or him, Kurt, you can't have both."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as Sebastian stood up.

"I'm going to break up with Daniel," Sebastian answered. "And I'm hoping you're gonna go and break up with Justin. Call me again when you're ready for me to fuck you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – yeah, still don't own Glee, that really isn't going to change, ever.**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks and three days, that's how long it had been since Sebastian had last seen Kurt in the coffee shop. After that meeting, Sebastian had gone back to his and Jeff's apartment to find Daniel waiting for him having prepared him an admittedly delicious looking breakfast. Sebastian had broken up with Daniel on the spot, telling him that he had just used him to make Kurt jealous. The other male looked pissed off, and rightfully so. He threw a rather impressive catalogue of insults Sebastian's way before storming out. Sebastian had then tucked into the breakfast and waited for Kurt to call and confirm whether he had ended his relationship with Justin or not.

Two weeks and three days later, Sebastian was still waiting to hear something, anything, from Kurt Hummel.

"Maybe you should call him," Jeff suggested as he sat on the couch working through an assignment for one of his college classes.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sebastian stated sourly as he tossed his phone up and down in his hand, glaring at it hatefully for its refusal to ring.

"You know perfectly well that I mean Kurt," Jeff said. "Just call him up and say hi then see what happens."

"Don't be an idiot, Jeffery," Sebastian remarked. "Last time I saw Kurt, I clearly told him he should call me. We were supposed to break up with our boyfriends, then Kurt was supposed to call, then I fully intended to take him out to dinner and a movie before bringing him back here and fucking him so beautifully that he'd want my cock buried in his ass forever."

"And people say you're not romantic," Jeff commented dryly.

"I can't call him," Sebastian insisted. "He has to call me."

"You're being ridiculous," Jeff told him.

"Am I?" Sebastian challenged. "It's obvious why he isn't calling. He's still with that stupid Justin creature. Which, incidentally, means he is not with me."

"I'm sure if you two just talk…" Jeff began to say but Sebastian shook his head.

"No, no, he has to break up with the janitor," Sebastian said. "That's how it's supposed to go. He's supposed to dump the loser and be with me and then tra-la-la, happy ending. I love him, Jeff, and Kurt said he loves me too. So why the fuck is he still dating somebody else?"

"I don't know," Jeff answered. "Just talk to him and find out."

"No," Sebastian said stubbornly.

"Fine," Jeff shrugged. "Then by all means continue to be miserable."

"I'm not miserable," Sebastian replied glumly.

"Seb, I've seen homeless people in the subway who look like they're leading a happier life than you are," Jeff told him.

"That is an appalling comparison to make," Sebastian said.

"Are you sure you really love Kurt?" Jeff asked. "Or are you just jealous that he has someone else."

"Of course I love him," Sebastian snapped. "If I didn't love the twink then there wouldn't be a problem. I was supposed to go through my life fucking countless men and breaking hearts and eventually die as an old man fucking some barely legal gorgeous teen in the asshole."

"Gross," Jeff wrinkled his nose.

"But I was never supposed to fall in love," Sebastian said. "I was never supposed to get my heart broken."

"Heartbroken?" Jeff questioned.

"The guy I love refuses to have sex with me, of course I'm heartbroken," Sebastian spat. "Fuck, it's not even about the sex," Sebastian acknowledged with a humourless laugh. "I just want to be able to hold him and wake up with him. Make him breakfast in bed. Walk down the streets holding his hand. Ha, listen to me," he snorted dryly. "I sound like a heterosexual teenage girl. No, worse than that. I sound like Rachel Berry when she's all psycho for Frankenteen."

"Seriously, Seb, you just need to call Kurt," Jeff advised him. "Or take a walk, get some fresh air and think things over. Or go and talk to Santana; or Rachel since she knows Kurt best. You could even go and hang out with Brody or Adam for a while. But you need to do something other than sit here obsessing over Kurt Hummel because you're really starting to annoy me, my friend."

"I'm annoying you?" Sebastian asked and Jeff nodded. "Brilliant," he remarked sarcastically. "I really am turning into Rachel Barbara-wannabe Berry. She who annoys everybody simply by being in the room and breathing. Amazing voice, killer legs, but really, really annoying and that's what I'm becoming. I have an amazing voice, I have killer legs and now I'm becoming annoying."

"Yep," Jeff agreed. "You better get out of here before the situation gets worse."

"Jeffery, I couldn't agree more," Sebastian said. "If my nose gets bigger and I start wearing animal sweaters then Kurt will never touch my dick again. Thank you, Jeff, you've been most helpful," Sebastian told him ruffling up his hair and dropping a kiss to the top of his head before exiting the apartment.

XXX

It had now been two weeks and five days since Sebastian had last seen Kurt. He received a text from the boy, requesting another meeting at the coffee shop.

_Did you break up with your boyfriend yet? _Sebastian asked. He sent the message and kept his phone in his hand awaiting Kurt's response.

_No _Kurt replied.

Sebastian glared down at the message on the screen of his phone, feeling like throwing it against the wall. Instead he just placed it on the table and sank back against the sofa cushions and crossed his arms over his chest as a sour look painted itself onto his face.

_Will you come and meet me? _Kurt asked and Sebastian's expression darkened.

_No _he typed out and hit the send button before quickly deciding to simply switch his cell phone off for the day.

"Jeff," he called to his roommate.

"What's up, Seb?" the blonde asked.

"Take me out," Sebastian demanded. "Anywhere. Just you and me. Let's explore the city, maybe grab something to eat later and just have fun. I really need it."

"Kurt," Jeff guessed.

"No, it's that other twink I'm in love with," Sebastian remarked sardonically. "Of course its Kurt. He's asked me to meet him for coffee but I've said no. He's still dating that stupid janitor so… I'm not emotionally mature enough to deal with this kind of crap. I just need a day with you my adorable little friend," he told Jeff. "One where we don't talk about Kurt or love or emotions or anything. It'll just be you and me having fun."

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," Jeff smiled. "Come on," he said grabbing his jacket and throwing Sebastian's to him. "I know exactly where our fun day out should start."

XXX

Together, Sebastian and Jeff had fun in the city. They took a number of ridiculous photos and silly videos on Jeff's phone and stopped to grab a hot dog around lunch time. Around two, they were strolling past a cinema and decided to go and watch a random movie. With a barrel of popcorn and a drink each, they found their seats and talked through the film until they were kicked out. The pair were walking along the river side eating cotton candy when their fun day out was interrupted by the appearance of Kurt and Justin.

"Oh perfect," Sebastian grumbled.

"Don't worry," Jeff told him as Kurt determinedly made his way towards them, Justin following behind him. "We'll just say hi and then we'll go our separate ways."

They did _not _just say 'hi' then go their separate ways. Kurt mentioned that he and Justin were heading out to dinner and invited them along. Sebastian shot Jeff a look that clearly indicated 'no fucking way' but Jeff was too polite to say no to Kurt. So rather than avoiding Kurt and forgetting about him for a day as planned, Sebastian found himself sitting down to dinner with him, his stupid janitor boyfriend and his very own roommate who he was currently thinking up inventive ways to murder.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I still don't own Glee**

**Hello there, thanks for reading/reviewing**

**How will this story end? Honestly, I have no idea at this point. For now, it is a mystery.**

**Chapter 10**

Dinner was a rather quiet affair. Jeff managed to keep an interesting conversation going between himself, Kurt and Justin, but Sebastian opted to stay silent. In no mood to socialise, Sebastian fixed a sullen expression onto his face and stabbed at his food just waiting for the night to be over. He took turns in glaring at all three boys. He glared at Jeff for being too polite to reject a dinner invitation. He glared at Justin because he was Kurt's boyfriend and was apparently too sweet for Kurt to just dump him. He glared at Kurt for being gorgeous and sexy and making him fall in love with him in the first place. He even glared at their waiter when the man's eyes lingered on Kurt for too long.

"Anybody want dessert?" Kurt asked in a chipper voice once they'd all consumed their main meals.

Glaring at Kurt, Sebastian hoped they would all say no. But Jeff and Justin perked up at the mention of dessert and began looking over the menu. Sebastian fixed a glare on each of them and let out a tut of annoyance.

"Would you like dessert, Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shot him a dirty look, stubbornly refusing to speak to him. Kurt just rolled his eyes and that made Sebastian glare even more. He just wanted to go home.

After placing their dessert orders, Justin and Jeff both got up to use the restroom, leaving Sebastian to shoot his evil looks solely at Kurt.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" Kurt said and he sounded amused rather than annoyed which only irritated Sebastian further and made him put more effort into his bitch glare. "Look," he sighed. "I know this situation is awkward. It is for me too. But I can't just break up with somebody for no good reason."

"You're supposed to break up with him to be with me," Sebastian spat out. "How is that not a good reason?"

"Because you're too unpredictable," Kurt replied. "You say you love me and that you want me, but that doesn't mean a relationship with us would work. It isn't fair to expect me to give up on something that _is _working and take a chance on something that could backfire horribly."

"Whatever," Sebastian grumbled. "Have you let him fuck you yet?"

"No, he's… he's not ready," Kurt answered. "And I fully respect that."

"How cute," Sebastian remarked sardonically.

"Sebastian, please," Kurt begged reaching a hand across the table to take his hand but Sebastian pulled away from the touch. "Don't make this situation more awkward than it already is. I just need you to be my friend right now."

"Well I need you to lose the janitor," Sebastian retorted.

"I can't," Kurt replied and Sebastian felt like throwing the table across the room. "That wouldn't be fair to him."

"I really don't give a shit about little Justin's feelings," Sebastian remarked. "This isn't about him anyway. This is about you and me."

"There is no you and me," Kurt said. "I'm with Justin."

"Fuck you," Sebastian swore and Kurt bristled at the ferocity in his tone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised.

"Just forget about him," Sebastian said leaning forward on the table and making bedroom eyes at Kurt. "Let's get out of here, you and me. I've missed you like crazy. Come on, I know you probably jack off at night thinking about me fucking you. If you wanna date the janitor, then date the janitor. Walk around holding hands with him in the day, then come and have the real fun in my bed at night."

"No," Kurt responded firmly. "I'm not cheating on anyone," Kurt insisted. "I'm not doing what Blaine did to me to someone else. They're coming back," Kurt whispered spotting Justin and Jeff making their way back over. "Please, Seb, just leave it alone."

Scowling, Sebastian sat back in his chair and resumed glaring at the other three, Justin in particular.

The waiter returned to the table handing Jeff and Justin their desserts. Kurt then fell into a casual conversation along with Justin and Jeff while Sebastian looked on with a mutinous glare.

Finally, Jeff finished his final bite and they paid before exiting the restaurant. Without even giving Jeff a chance to make his goodbyes, Sebastian snatched hold of his arm and dragged him away, eager to get as far away from Kurt and his boyfriend as possible.

"That was torture," Sebastian complained glaring at Jeff accusingly. "You could have just said no."

"Sorry," Jeff told him and Sebastian couldn't help but resent the blonde for having such an adorable puppy-dog expression that made it near impossible to remain angry at him. "Did you talk to Kurt at all while we were gone?"

"A little," Sebastian answered. "But the situation is still the same. He's still dating that loser so it would seem that once again I'm sleeping alone."

"Just be patient," Jeff advised. "Let Kurt and Justin break up naturally."

"What if it doesn't happen?" Sebastian asked irritably. "Kurt's too nice to break up with him and apparently Justin's too sweet to dump. The entire situation just sucks. I should move back to Paris and sleep with countless beautiful French boys every night and forget all about Kurt Hummel and his flexibility."

"It would break Kurt's heart if you moved back to Paris," Jeff said. "Mine too."

"Well I'd take you to Paris with me of course," Sebastian replied coiling an arm around the blonde's waist. "You can make me breakfast and rub my feet when they're sore."

"You can rub your own feet," Jeff laughed.

"If I made arrangements to return to Paris," Sebastian said. "Do you think Kurt would try to stop me? Maybe even break up with Justin and profess undying love for me in order to make me stay?"

"I don't know," Jeff answered honestly.

"Maybe I should try it," Sebastian suggested.

"That's a bit extreme, Seb," Jeff said. "And what would you do if Kurt didn't try and stop you?"

"Get on the plane and return to Paris and never look back," Sebastian answered. "Maybe it would be easier that way."

"But that's just running away," Jeff pointed out. "You're better than that."

"I'm really not," Sebastian said.

"Ok, no moving back to Paris, promise me," Jeff said.

"Fine," Sebastian relented. "I won't run away to Paris to forget about my boy troubles. I'll just stay here in New York and be lonely and miserable."

"Good," Jeff smiled and Sebastian glared at him.

"I hate my life, Jeffery," Sebastian complained. "This is all your fault."

Three miserable and lonely weeks later, Kurt finally broke up with Justin.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 11**

Naturally, Rachel was the first person Kurt told about his break-up with Justin. Of course, Rachel, while blessed with great talent, was not one for discretion. She'd barely heard the full story from Kurt before she'd told Santana and Brody. Word then spread to Adam and a number of other NYADA students before making its way to Jeff and Sebastian.

"Are you gonna go see him?" Jeff asked but Sebastian just shook his head. "Why not? This is what you've been waiting for."

"It's too soon," Sebastian pointed out reasonably. "I'll just be the re-bound guy. And I don't want to be the re-bound guy. I want to be _the _guy. The one who gets to hold his hand and gaze into his lust-blown eyes in the middle of sex, the guy who gets butterflies in his stomach whenever Kurt smiles, knowing that I'm the only guy he'll ever look at that way. I want to be the one cheering him on from the sidelines on his way to becoming a star, the one making him coffee in the mornings and burning his toast. Ok, wait, I think I'm describing a woman. Forget everything I just said. I want to be _the _guy, the one who gets to fuck him senseless again and again and again."

"Um… ok?" Jeff replied unsure how to respond.

"I just need to wait a while ok," Sebastian said. "Maybe wait for him to contact me first. We could start slow, with coffee. Then maybe dinner and a movie before a full weekend of crazy naked sex."

"Remind me to find other accommodation when that happens," Jeff commented. "And make sure you don't wait too long. I really don't think you could handle it if Kurt went out and found another Justin."

"Stupid janitor," Sebastian grumbled.

"And I don't think you'll ever find another Kurt," Jeff told him. "So you have to get it right this time, no messing up."

"I'll try my best," Sebastian promised.

XXX

Friday night, Rachel insisted on having everyone over at the apartment for dinner. Sebastian and Jeff were the last two to arrive. It was Brody who answered the door to them, and the older muscular boy picked Jeff up and draped him over his shoulder to carry him into the apartment where he deposited the blonde across Santana and Adam's laps. Santana and Adam both cooed over Jeff like he was a baby or a puppy-dog while Sebastian shut the door behind him and made his way inside.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt's in the kitchen with Rachel," Santana answered.

"Kurt thinks he might be able to save the food this time," Adam commented.

"Go on," Jeff encouraged, able to tell that Sebastian wanted to head straight to the kitchen, straight to Kurt. "He'll be happy to see you."

"Take your shirt off," Santana advised. "The one you're wearing is hideous."

Shooting her a half-hearted glare, Sebastian stripped off his shirt and threw it at the face of his favourite lesbian before heading topless to the kitchen.

"Hey," he said to announce himself and Rachel looked up first, her eyes instantly drawn to his exposed chest.

"Hi Sebastian," Rachel smiled. "Aww, your nipples are really cute," she complimented making Sebastian feel uncharacteristically awkward and self-conscious. "Kurt, don't you think Sebastian's nipples are cute?" she asked with a manic grin as Kurt dished the food out onto plates.

"His nipples are lovely," Kurt said distractedly, not yet looking at Sebastian as he focused on what he was doing.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control here," Rachel said decisively. "I'll just head back to the main room and entertain our guests. Perhaps Sebastian can help you carry the plates out," she said pointedly presenting Sebastian with a charming smile as she left.

"Since when is she team Kurtbastian?" Sebastian enquired. "I thought she liked you being with Justin."

"She did," Kurt confirmed. "So did I at first."

"So what happened with you and the dear janitor?" Sebastian asked.

"You didn't hear?" Kurt looked to him with a shocked expression after adding the last bit of food to the final plate.

"Hear what?" Sebastian asked.

"Never mind," Kurt answered before forcing on a very fake smile. "Let's just enjoy dinner, maybe talk about it later."

"Alright," Sebastian agreed before helping Kurt take out plates of food to the others.

It seemed their friends had orchestrated things so that Kurt and Sebastian had to sit beside one another. Sebastian thought perhaps things would be awkward and tentative, but it was surprisingly comfortable being in such close proximity to Kurt, their bodies brushing up against one another and Kurt looking at him from under his eyelashes. There was so much he wanted to say. There was even more that he wanted to _do_, most of it dirty and perverted, but some of it genuinely affectionate, maybe even romantic. However, Sebastian, with his shirt back on, refrained from making any romantic gestures or declarations and simply enjoyed the food and the company of his very odd group of friends.

After dinner, Santana insisted on bringing alcohol into the mix so Adam offered to walk with her to the nearby store and Sebastian somehow found himself being dragged along for the trip. Santana strutted down the sidewalk with the two boys on either side of her, linking arms with them both.

"So, Lady Hummel is finally single again," Santana commented. "I think its time you put your junior warbler to good use and fucked his sweet little ass to remind him just who he should have belonged to all this time."

"Personally I don't think you should be quite so forward," Adam said. "Be charming and behave the part of a gentleman. Treat Kurt with the respect he deserves and let any relationship you might have develop at a natural pace."

"You are so freaking British," Santana told Adam. "Don't listen to a word he says. Be the kind of gay with a dick, not the kind of gay with a vagina."

"What does that even mean?" Sebastian asked.

"It means listen to your Auntie Tana and put your dick in Kurt's slut-hole," Santana remarked.

"Oh Santana, don't talk about Kurt in such a way," Adam complained defensively. "Kurt is far too sweet and innocent to be referred to in such a vulgar manner."

"Hey, I've slept with him," Sebastian pointed out. "And I can tell you that one Kurt Hummel is not nearly as sweet and innocent as he seems. Wow, the things Kurt can do."

"What things?" Santana asked with perverse interest.

"Let me put it this way," Sebastian smirked. "If a career in Broadway doesn't take off, Kurt could always find a starring role in the porn industry."

"No way," Santana laughed sounding delighted that Sebastian was claiming Kurt was so sexual.

"I really can't imagine why Blaine cheated," Sebastian said. "Kurt's the best fuck I've ever had."

"Is he good at giving head?" Santana asked. "I always just had this assumption that he'd be really good at giving head."

"He's amazing," Sebastian confirmed. "He's even better at rimming though."

"Holy crap, Lady Hummel likes licking asshole?" Santana's expression was a mixture of shock and awe. "What a dirty little bitch," she commented proudly.

"Could we please stop talking about Kurt and his sexual prowess?" Adam asked uncomfortably just as they entered the liquor store.

"Sure," Santana replied as she examined bottles and cans on the shelf before selecting a few and handing them to the two boys to carry. "Sebastian can just record what happens next time he and Kurt do the nasty, and then he can send a copy to you for your own personal viewing pleasure."

"Please don't do that," Adam said to Sebastian.

The group of three gathered an appropriate amount of alcohol, paid for it using Santana's fake ID and then made their way back to the apartment, Santana strutting along in her heels while the boys carried all the bags.

Together, they re-entered the apartment to join the others and alcohol was passed around while Rachel put on some music.

Soon enough, Rachel was singing into her hairbrush, Brody was prancing around the apartment naked, Santana was crying hysterically, Adam was improvising some bloody awful poetry while Sebastian and Kurt held Jeff down and tickled him.

"Stop, stop, please!" Jeff squealed between giddy laughter.

"Spin the bottle!" Rachel called out excitedly holding an empty bottle high above her head. "Come on, let's play spin the bottle!"

She dropped to her knees on the floor and set the bottle on its side, waiting for the other to join her in a circle. They all indulged her and formed a circle, Brody snatching up a sofa cushion and placing it on his lap. Rachel spun the bottle first and she made an attempt at a sexy grin as it landed on Brody. The couple leaned in to kiss one another passionately while the others looked on.

"You guys," Santana sobbed. "I really hate you guys. None of you understand that I'm just trying to be honest when I tell you that you suck."

"There, there," Adam comforted patting her on the shoulder.

Rachel and Brody broke their kiss and Rachel looked expectantly to Jeff to take his turn at spinning the bottle. With a sheepish smile, Jeff twisted the bottle and watched it rotate before it landed on Santana.

"I wish you were a girl," Santana said against Jeff's lips as they kissed. "Because you're so pretty and sweet and I feel like I haven't gotten laid in forever. Your blonde hair reminds me of Brittany," she let out a small whimper before closing her eyes and kissing the boy more intently, presumably thinking of her ex-girlfriend.

The kiss ended and Adam leaned forward to spin the bottle, the group watching on as it landed on Kurt.

"Don't even think about it, English," Sebastian warned.

"Perhaps we'll just limit it to a kiss on the cheek," Adam suggested but Sebastian continued to glare. "Or alternatively I'll just bestow a kiss upon the lovely Rachel," he said turning to the Jewish girl and giving her a loud peck on the lips. "Happy?" he asked Sebastian.

Ignoring him, Sebastian took his turn and watched the bottle spin to land on Brody. Displeased with such a result he spun again, landing on Adam, then simply pushed it so the bottle was facing Kurt. He then crawled towards the boy he was madly in love with, fully intending to reunite their lips. However, his plans were thwarted when an intoxicated Kurt chose that moment to vomit.

"Eww," Jeff and Rachel commented pulling expressions of disgust.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised before standing up and staggering to the bathroom with puke dripping down his chin.

"Well, this was fun," Adam said cheerfully. "We should do this again; sometime soon."

"Oh no," Santana muttered before she too threw up, all over the still naked Brody.

Getting up, Santana made her way to the bathroom to carry on throwing up along with Kurt. Brody also made his way to the bathroom to shower.

"We could still play," Rachel suggested looking between Sebastian, Adam and Jeff.

"I think I'll call it a night," Adam replied. "I guess we should think about heading home."

"No, stay," Rachel told them all. "We'll make it into a slumber party."

So it was that Sebastian found himself sleeping on the floor with Adam, Jeff and Rachel, the girl curled right up against him with her head resting on his chest. A cleaned up Brody returned to cuddle up to Rachel from the other side. As soon as they were done throwing up, Santana and Kurt also came out to join them on the floor rather than making use of their own beds. Santana settled between Jeff and Adam, cuddling Jeff to her like a teddy-bear. Kurt slipped in beside Sebastian, gently shoving Rachel's head away from Sebastian's chest so he could cuddle up to him better.

"I've missed you," Kurt whispered against Sebastian's neck.

"I've missed you," Sebastian admitted quietly, touching Kurt's skin reverently before they both fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing**

**Chapter 12**

"Damn it," Sebastian huffed pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto his bed to join a pile of already discarded shirts. "What about this one?" he asked Jeff as he slipped on a blue and white checked shirt with short sleeves.

"Nice," Jeff shrugged lifting his eyes from his book momentarily to look at Sebastian's outfit.

"Fuck," Sebastian growled ripping the shirt off and throwing it on top of the growing pile. "Nice isn't good enough."

"You need to calm down," Jeff advised.

"I am calm," Sebastian insisted through clenched teeth. "What about this?" he asked turning about in a plain black shirt.

"Nice," Jeff told him and Sebastian glared before slipping out of the shirt and dropping it onto the pile. "Seriously, Seb, you're just meeting for coffee. It doesn't matter what you wear."

"Kurt loves fashion," Sebastian pointed out. "So it's important that I wear something he'd approve of."

"Um… I think I have a floral shirt in my closet," Jeff offered.

"I don't wear floral," Sebastian retorted. "Not for anyone, not even Kurt."

"Just wear something comfortable," Jeff said.

"Maybe I should go naked," Sebastian replied as he threw a white shirt onto the pile without even trying it on.

"Don't you dare," Jeff told him firmly setting his book aside and standing up. "Here," he said selecting a black v-necked sweater from Sebastian's closet. "Wear this. I know Kurt really likes this one."

Without a word, Sebastian grabbed the sweater and quickly pulled it on.

"Ok, how do I look?" Sebastian asked.

"Nice," Jeff replied and Sebastian's face fell. "More than nice," he said quickly. "Perfect."

"Ok, ok, I can do this," Sebastian told himself. "I'll meet Kurt, we'll have coffee and we'll talk. It's nothing to worry about. We've done this plenty of times. I can do this… right?"

"Right," Jeff agreed with a nod. "Just be yourself."

"That's an appalling piece of advice," Sebastian frowned checking the time on his watch. "I'd better get going or I'll be late. Are you sure I look ok?"

"You look fine, stop being such a girl," Jeff teased.

"Right, right, of course," Sebastian muttered grabbing his wallet and keys and securing them in the pockets of his pants. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Jeff said patting his friend on the back before he left the apartment to meet Kurt.

XXX

Sebastian arrived at the coffee shop first and joined the back of a rather long queue. He'd just finished explaining to a pretty girl that he was fully committed to cock and despised vagina when Kurt stepped up beside him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted with a shy smile, his eyes on the ground, looking uncertain as to how he should behave.

"Hey," Sebastian returned making a move to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek but backing out at the last second and giving the boy a very awkward one-armed hug instead. "You look… nice," he said feeling annoyed with himself for using the word 'nice' when Jeff had irritated him with that adjective so many times earlier that day.

"Thank you," Kurt replied fiddling with the cuff of his ivory shirt. "And thanks for coming to meet me today," he added. "I wasn't entirely sure if you'd show."

"Kurt, baby, nothing could keep me away from meeting you today," Sebastian told him.

"Good, I'm glad," Kurt smiled before scanning his eyes about the busy coffee shop. "Want me to find us a table?"

"Yeah, I'll find you in a little while," Sebastian said and Kurt turned away to find them somewhere to sit while Sebastian remained in the queue waiting to be served.

Finally, Sebastian collected his and Kurt's coffee orders then carefully carried them over to join Kurt at the table he'd found for them. He handed Kurt his coffee, their fingers brushing as he did so.

"Thank you," Kurt said politely.

"You're welcome," Sebastian replied gazing into Kurt's eyes and joining their fingers together so that they were holding hands. It felt good, right. It felt perfect. "So, here we are; just the two of us."

"Just the two of us," Kurt echoed with a nod. "What… what happens now?"

"You tell me," Sebastian said.

"I'm really not sure," Kurt admitted as he looked down at their conjoined hands before taking a small sip of his steaming coffee. "I guess I should tell you what happened with Justin."

"Stupid janitor," Sebastian grumbled.

"Well, yes actually," Kurt agreed and Sebastian cocked his head to the side waiting to hear more. "It turns out that sweet innocent virgin Justin isn't so sweet after all."

"You mean he wasn't really a virgin?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"No, no, he was definitely a virgin," Kurt answered. "And he wanted to take things slow which I fully respected. But it turns out that Justin only wanted to take things slow with me. He didn't feel the need to take things slow with some guy he met at a club."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian growled sounding outraged and offended. "Are you trying to tell me that _thing_ cheated on you?"

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "I suppose I'm the type of boyfriend who is destined to be cheated on time and time again."

"Bullshit," Sebastian said vehemently.

"Is it?" Kurt asked. "Blaine cheated on me and so did Justin. I'm the common factor in both relationships. I guess that must mean I'm doing something wrong."

"Bullshit," Sebastian repeated. "Blaine's just a whiny attention-whore and Justin was a freaking janitor for fuck sake. They weren't good enough for you."

"But you are?" Kurt queried with a playful tone.

"Probably not," Sebastian answered honestly. "But I'm definitely better looking and so much better in bed."

"Well that is certainly very true," Kurt acknowledged and Sebastian smirked smugly before gulping down a mouthful of his coffee.

"I can't believe that little tramp cheated on you," Sebastian couldn't help but say. "You are way out of his league. He should have been on his knees licking your boots every day and expressing his gratitude just for being able to breathe the same air as you. Do you need me to beat him up for you?"

"I do not approve of violence and you know it," Kurt said sternly. "Besides, I'm not really sure I can fully blame Justin for cheating on me. Blaine, yes, I can blame him, that was his mistake and he was the one to mess up. But Justin… I think I have to take some responsibility."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"Because in a way I was cheating too," Kurt pointed out. "I may not have been physically cheating but emotionally my heart was always astray. Justin was good to me while it lasted and I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't love him either. At the end of the day it was always you I wanted to be with. So… I cheated emotionally. I can't really stay mad at Justin for cheating physically. A cheating of the heart is probably a bigger betrayal than a cheating of the body."

"Well, to hell with Justin," Sebastian said. "I'm just glad he's out of the picture. It was really driving me crazy seeing you two together, seeing him hold the one person that was always supposed to be mine."

"You make me sound like a possession," Kurt frowned.

"I'm a possessive guy," Sebastian smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "But seriously, you are mine right, Kurt?"

"I… I think so," Kurt smiled nervously.

"So, what happens now?" Sebastian asked unable to fight off the large grin that spread onto his handsome face.

"I think you should ask me on a date and we'll see how it goes from there," Kurt said.

"A date, cool, I can do that," Sebastian replied. "Are we going to fuck after?"

"I'm going to say no," Kurt told him. "But of course I'm sure you'll get me out of my pants and into your bed anyway."

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian smirked, his cock twitching at the thought of being nestled inside Kurt's glorious ass again. "Are we gonna tell people?"

"I guess," Kurt shrugged. "They'll find out sooner or later anyway. And if we have sex, which is highly likely since you're such a pervert…"

"Thank you," Sebastian winked taking it as a compliment.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied. "But you know what Santana's like. She'll just know that we've had sex. She has a sixth sense about those things."

"So, we're going on a date?" Sebastian asked.

"Indeed we are," Kurt clarified.

"When and where?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'll leave that up to you," Kurt replied. "Surprise me," he challenged.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 13**

Before the date, Kurt was sizzling with excitement while Sebastian was a bundle of nerves.

In his apartment in Bushwick, Kurt had happily let Rachel, Santana and Adam pamper him in preparation for his date. Rachel gave him a manicure while listing all the romantic possibilities Sebastian could have in store for him. Adam helped him pick an outfit while cautioning him to protect his heart. Santana neatly plucked his eyebrows and helped him style his hair before sharing some of her best blow-job tips from her pre-lesbian days as well as slipping a condom into his wallet without his noticing.

Over in his shared apartment with Jeff, Sebastian listened to his best friend beg him not to mess things up this time. He rolled his eyes as he selected an outfit, brushing off Jeff's concerns and insisting that he was going to do things right and there was no way Kurt wouldn't fall for his charm and good-looks.

"Trust me, Jeff, this date is going to be sheer perfection," Sebastian declared. "I'll be out late, don't wait up," he said pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek before hurrying out, eager to meet up with Kurt.

XXX

Less than an hour later, Sebastian was storming back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him with a furious look on his face.

"Seb, what happened?" Jeff asked concernedly.

"It was a disaster," Sebastian snapped. "Well done, Jeffery, this is all your fault," he sneered before stomping to his room like a petulant teenager and turning his music up to a loud volume.

"Oh perfect," Jeff groaned reaching for his phone and calling Santana. "Hey Santana," he greeted. "Any idea what happened?"

"Lady Hummel hasn't released the details yet," Santana replied. "The only info we have so far is that the date was a disaster."

"What do we do?" Jeff asked.

"Just leave it to your Auntie Tana," Santana responded before hanging up.

XXX

Just under an hour later, there was a determined knock at the door. Setting aside the assignment he was working on, Jeff got up to answer the door, finding Kurt on the other side.

"Kurt, hey," Jeff greeted genuinely pleased to see his friend. "Are you ok?" he asked as the two former Warblers embraced.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured. "Is he here?"

"Sulking in his room," Jeff answered. "Look, Kurt, whatever Seb did, I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm sure he's sorry. He really does love you and I know he wanted things to be perfect tonight but there was just so much pressure and I guess it became too much, but whatever he did wrong he didn't mean to."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Kurt said loosening the hug and stepping inside the apartment. "And I wanted things to be perfect too… but I guess there really was too much pressure. It just didn't work out tonight… at all."

"Was it really that bad?" Jeff asked.

"Trust me," Kurt nodded. "It was that bad. If you don't mind, I'd like to go see him," he gestured down the hall towards Sebastian's bedroom door. "Auntie Tana gave me a stern talking to and she insists that her gay pets make up. Her words, not mine."

"I'm glad you're working things out," Jeff smiled. "That boy really needs you. I'll be out here if you need me."

"Ok, thanks, Jeff," Kurt replied preparing to make his way to Sebastian.

"Oh, and Kurt," Jeff called and Kurt looked back over his shoulder to listen. "If you two end up having sex, try and keep the noise down."

"Sorry," Kurt apologised with a slight blush. "He loves it when I'm loud."

Turning away from Jeff, Kurt continued his journey to Sebastian's bedroom door, rapped his knuckles on the wood then entered without awaiting invitation.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"Hey," Sebastian replied from his position on the bed. "Unless you're planning on letting me fuck you I think its best if you just leave."

"I'm here to make up," Kurt told him.

"Make-up sex?" Sebastian asked eagerly sitting upright and turning to look at his guest.

"I'm not ruling it out," Kurt answered. "But we need to talk first."

"Right, that talking thing," Sebastian sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. It should have been special and I guess I shouldn't have punched that stupid janitor in the face."

"You know I disapprove of violence," Kurt tutted. "And there was really no need for you to confront Justin at all; especially to hit him. You should have ignored him and just focused on our date. You shouldn't have smeared the coleslaw into Blaine's hair either."

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that was hilarious," Sebastian grinned.

"It was childish," Kurt stated.

"The hobbit deserved it," Sebastian insisted. "He shouldn't have been in our city, in our restaurant and the kid shouldn't put so much gel in his hair."

"He does wear too much hair gel," Kurt admitted with a hint of a smile.

"I can't believe that janitor cheated on you with Blaine," Sebastian remarked. "I really just wanted to beat them both to a bloody pulp for ever hurting you."

"Justin was never really right for me," Kurt pointed out fairly. "We were never going to last. If he hadn't cheated first, it would only have been a matter of time before I gave in to temptation and cheated with you."

"No," Sebastian denied. "You would never cheat. You don't have it in you."

"Maybe not," Kurt shrugged. "And it isn't like Blaine slept with Justin deliberately to hurt me. He had no idea Justin was my boyfriend when they met. And they looked happy together, we shouldn't begrudge them that."

"I give them a month tops," Sebastian commented.

"Forget about them," Kurt said. "They aren't important. But we are."

"So… you're still my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked.

"If you'll still have me," Kurt replied.

"As if I could ever let you go," Sebastian remarked in a sardonic tone, though he truly meant every word. "I guess we'll have to make sure our next date doesn't end so badly."

"It won't," Kurt smiled confidently. "I'll send the girls out of the apartment and we'll just cuddle up together and watch some movies."

"Porn movies?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No," Kurt answered stepping closer and straddling his boyfriend's lap. "But maybe if you play nicely we can make our own dirty sex movie. For private viewing only. If you show it to anyone or post it online I will personally give you a sex change."

"Noted," Sebastian said. "So, is this the part where we have crazy hot make-up sex?"

Smiling, Kurt pushed against Sebastian's chest until his back was resting against the mattress. He nimbly unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt and lightly teased a nipple before leaning down and brushing his lips over Sebastian's lips. He ground his hips downwards, making his boyfriend grown as he trailed kisses along his cheekbone and up to Sebastian's ear.

"No," Kurt whispered huskily before standing up and stepping away from the bed.

"What?" Sebastian complained.

"I have a three date rule," Kurt smirked. "Goodnight, Sebastian," he blew him a kiss and swept out of the room.

"Fuck," Sebastian swore before dropping his hands down his pants and taking care of himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
